


The Life We're Living Now

by PtAtomic78



Category: Supergirl
Genre: Couple, F/F, Family, Fluff, Marriage, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:07:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23410690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PtAtomic78/pseuds/PtAtomic78
Summary: A collection of AlexXLena one-shots of them starting a family together. Written on request as a commission through tumblr.Summary: One day Lena comes home from work to have a very significant conversation with Alex that will shape the future of their relationship.
Relationships: Agent Corp, Alex Danvers/Lena Luthor, agentcorp - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 50





	1. The Things That Matter

**Author's Note:**

> I did this as a commission for someone through tumblr. I really enjoyed doing it, and I've made myself ship this now.

Lena Luthor sighed as she made her way into her apartment. The lights were already on and the unmistakable smell of chinese food became apparent. As Lena’s eyes looked toward the dining table, she began to notice the tablecloth and candles. 

Lena let out a soft smile just as Alex stepped out of the bedroom. “Hey,” said Alex. “I figured since I was tired from work you would be too, so I just ordered. But that doesn’t I mean I can’t make it look a little… up-market.” 

“It’s perfect,” said Lena before taking big strides over to Alex, her arms wrapping around her neck once she was there, her lips pressing softly against Alex’s in a light kiss. “I missed you today.”

“I missed you too,” said Alex. “Let’s eat.”

Lena smiled and took off her coat. “You had a long day then?” Lena asked before sitting down across from Alex. “What was the trouble this time?” 

“A secret,” said Alex with a teasing smile. “If I told you that I’d have to kill you.”

“Well Alex Danvers that might intimidate most people but not me,” said Lena with a smirk. “Tell me you didn’t almost get yourself killed again today.” 

“Only twice,” said Alex before pouring some wine into a glass. “Listen, Lena. I… know you asked me to move in last week. And I’ve been thinking it over and… I should be ready but the thing is…”

“Alex… you don’t have to be ready until you're ready. You don’t need to move in with me, we can find a place. Whatever works. I just wanted you to know how I felt about us; that’s all,” said Lena. “I have you in my life and however you choose to be in my life, whatever capacity, living in whatever place… I’ve got you and that means the world to me. To have someone like you. You’re very special to me Alex Danvers.”

Alex felt a lump catch in her throat. “I’ve… I just don’t want to lose you.”

“You aren’t going to lose me,” Lena said softly. “No matter what.” 

“The last big relationship I was in was amazing and I loved her so much and I love you so much. But in spite of it, it still ended. Before we get too serious we need to agree on things. We need to be ready to make compromises and what if we’re not. I just want to keep you a little longer.” 

“Oh Alex…” Lena said. “I’m scared that I’ll lose you too. People around me; I have a tendency for losing or they betray me or they… die. I’m terrified too… but I’m so terrified because I love you but I know I don’t want you to be scared. There is nothing I wouldn’t compromise for you, nothing I wouldn’t do. I love you. I’d wait for you, I’d do anything. I’d die for you Alex. I’d live for you too.” 

Alex breathed out. “Maggie… I loved her. With all my heart.”

“I know you did,” said Lena. 

“I still love her, you don’t stop loving someone.”

“I know,” said Lena before moving her hand across the table to hold Alex's, giving it a gentle reassuring squeeze. “I know you do. You’re the most loving and caring person I’ve ever met, aside from your sister.” 

“She wins because she’s the human version of a labrador,” said Alex, half crying and half laughing. “But the thing is Lena… I had to say goodbye to Maggie because sometimes you can want different things and those different things matter. And if I move in with you, I need it to be when we know that we’re safe and that the things that matter aren’t going to cause me to ever lose you.”

Lena let go of Alex’s hand and got up to make her way to kneel by the chair Alex was sitting in. She gently lifted Alex’ hand up to her lips, pressing them against the red head’s knuckles. 

“I’m sorry I…” Alex began. “Completely ruined the mood of the night.”

“No,” said Lena. “I can only reassure you if you tell me what it is you’re worried about but maybe you’re not ready for that and I won’t push you. It’s your difficulties to share. But I am here for you. I love you so much. I will fight for us if need be too. Because I don’t want to live in a world where I lose you. My heart couldn’t take it.”

“You’d die for me but would you… have children even if you didn’t want them? Because I could never ask you to do that. I couldn’t ask Maggie. That matters.”

“Alex… the only thing I thought we would need to talk about on that matter is how we’d have them? I want a family that’d be my own... that… I could be good for. That I could love. That I can… Some days I have my doubts that… that I’d be a good mother. But it doesn’t make me want to be one any less.”

“You’d be an amazing mother,” said Alex, turning in her chair. “You’ve such a big heart. You want the world to be a good place. You try so hard. And when you make mistakes you fight to make them right.”

“You’re so brave, and kind, and strong and beautiful,” said Lena, cupping Alex’s face. Tears running down from the both of their eyes. “Is that the only thing you were worried about?”

“What if I want a two storey house and you want a penthouse or what if…”

“Alex…” laughed Lena. “Those things are negotiable.”

Alex laughed. “You’re right,” said Alex and wiped her eyes. “We’ve not even touched our food. I’ll need to heat it up.” 

“And again,” said Lena as she stood up, Alex standing up too. “You never have to do anything you don’t want to do or aren’t ready for. I love you Alex. I’m not here to rush you into anything.”

Alex’s heart was feeling as though it had inflated like a beach ball and that it might burst with the love she felt in that moment towards her girlfriend. She lunged her head forward and crashed her lips on Lena’s. 

Lena giggled a little when Alex pulled away, running her hand through Lena’s dark hair. Alex blinked. She knew what she wanted to do at that moment. It was sudden; so sudden that Lena wasn’t expecting Alex to get down on one knee either. 

“I don’t have a ring or anything. I’m not sure how you would have imagined anyone proposing to you but… Lena Luthor… will you marry me and argue about what kind of house we live in and cry with me on stupid nights like these and… move in with me or let me move in with you whatever… would you be my wife?” 

“Are you sure?” Lena asked, in disbelief. 

“I’m sure,” said Alex. 

“Yes I’ll marry you,” said Lena. “Yes!”

Alex got up off of her knee, her arms snaking around her fiance's waist. “I love you so much,” said Alex before once again pressing her lips against Lena’s.


	2. A Decision in the Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The power is out in their building so Alex comes home from the DEO to check up on her and in the darkness of their apartment they make an important choice about their lives.

It was dark outside and in the apartment. There had been a power outage in the building that Lena and Alex lived in. Lena was trying to find where she had her torch when she heard the door to the apartment open. “Who is it?” called Lena. 

Alex said she wouldn’t make it to Lena’s that night. So she wasn’t expecting her. 

“It’s me,” called Alex’s voice. 

“Alex,” said Lena before getting up and bumping her head on the worktop. She had been so shocked and excited that her wife was home. 

“Oh babe, are you alright?” Alex asked, rushing to Lena and dropping to the floor to check on her. 

“Yeah,” said Lena and laughed it off. “Not that I’m not exceptionally happy to see you Mrs Luthor but what brings you home so unexpectedly?”

“Well Mrs Danvers,” said Alex before helping her up and kissing her. “I just didn’t like the thought of such a vulnerable lady being home alone in the dark with no power. Who knows who could come in and take advantage.”

Their lips met as Lena chuckled, Alex’s hands roaming up Lena’s body from the waist. “Are you going to now give me an example of what dangers might be facing me?” Teased Lena. 

“Absolutely,” said Alex with a mischievous grin.

***

Alex cuddled up to Lena and sighed contently. “I’m so glad I came home,” said Alex with a proud smile. 

“I was thinking about sperm donation,” said Lena suddenly. 

“Only you could bring that up all of a sudden and still not seem weird,” said Alex before sitting up, Lena proceeding to do the same. “I have thought about it too. But Lena if you’re about to suggest that you carry the baby; might I remind you that every other day there’s an attempt on your life.”

“That’s a little bit of an exaggeration,” said Lena, staring at Alex. 

“Do you want me to get the calendars out that I’ve coloured coded so we can easily see which days you had an attempt made on your life. I’m sorry Lena… it’s a stressful environment being inside your womb. It’ll have to be me.”

“But Alex… you work for the DEO.”

“Agents can have babies!” said Alex. “It would be sexist if they didn’t let me have a child.”

“No, I don't mean that. Your life is more at risk than mine. You have a stressful job too. Sweetie, I should carry the baby. Maybe when aliens versus humans crises die down a little and you have a quiet year you can carry one of our children.”

“Oh so you want more than one? Maybe at this time for both of us sperm donation isn’t the way to go. What about adoption? You used to think you were adopted and Kara was adopted. Adoption is important.”

“Yes,” said Lena. “ You make a good point. There are so many children born that don’t have anyone yet. We could be there for them.”

“We can be their mums!” said Alex excitedly.

“There is something though. We don’t tell any of our children about Uncle Lex,” said Lena.

“I had a friend with an uncle no one liked to talk about. He didn’t quite almost end the world but he was a bit of a creep for other reasons.” 

Lena laughed. “Alex,” she said with a fond tone, that had a small undercurrent of scolding to it. 

Alex let out a yawn and lay down. “I’m tired,” she said. 

“Me too,” said Lena before lying back down like Alex did. They looked at each other before lazily pressing their lips together. “You’re going to be an amazing mum.”

“And so will you, Lena Luthor. So will you,” said Alex before booping her nose.


	3. The Interview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An important visitor comes out to speak with Alex and Lena.

There had been so many options about adopting a child but ultimately Alex and Lena decided to adopt through the state. Lena was taking deep breaths in her room while she tried to find what to wear. She wanted to look as best as she could and while it never worried her what she’d wear to work, she worried about what she would look like to someone who was coming out to judge her.

She also couldn’t help but worry that the social worker would look at her surname and decide that she was going to be the worst mother in the world and based on the experience that Lena had with Lillian; she couldn’t blame anyone for being prejudiced about that. Lena publically gave evidence against her own mother. Surely that would become apparent when the background check happened. 

“Relax,” said Alex as she put her arms around Lena. “It’s all going to be fine. Because… we’re amazing and you’re amazing and…”

“What if I’ve doomed you to not having children? It matters so much to you as well as me and… if I can’t… we can’t… because of me. Because I'm a Luthor…”

“Your surname is Luthor. It’s just a surname. You are Lena. You’re the love of my life,” said Alex, putting her hands on Lena’s arms. “And you also have ten minutes to get dressed. Come on. Show me that CEO attitude. Be a top today instead of a bottom.”

“One of these nights….” began Lena but was cut off with a kiss from Alex. 

“Come on babe… you can do this. We can do this. Together,” said Alex with a smile. Lena reached out and hugged her. Sometimes when she hugged Alex, she felt like she could never let go or she would crumble into blocks. This was one of those times. 

Alex pulled away and picked up a dress. “This dress goes with your eyes,” she said and showed it to Lena. It was green. “Well some of your eyes… sometimes. I swear you’re an alien because they never stay the same colour.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” said Lena with a laugh. “But thank you.”

“You’re welcome now hurry up!” said Alex. 

Lena took a deep breath and sat the dress down so she could get out of her robe. 

***

The social worker sat down on the armchair that they had directed him to. He wasn’t what Lena had expected, not entirely. Instead of the clipboard she had imagined, he was using an apple pen and an ipad to write on. Nor was he as serious as she expected either. He was quite a nice man; so far. He had complimented them on their home and gave advice to Lena and Alex about finding any future ones. But there was also that terrifying realisation that maybe he was luring them into a fall sense of safety so he could trip them up. 

Lena looked to Alex who sat down and stared him directly in the eye. Alex was smiling and was appearing very friendly but the thing about her that Lena admired was that Alex's kind nature was secondary to quite a dominant presence. She could take command of any room she was in. 

Alex caught Lena looking at her and she moved a hand to hold Lena’s, shooting her a reassuring smile.

“Well I’ve said it already,” began the social worker. “I think you've got a lovely home. Now the form you filled in and sent away you were to name some employers and family members, friends. People who can vouch for your character, just to confirm you put the name down of a Kara Danvers?” 

“Yes, that's my sister who was adopted. It’s one of the reasons adoption is important. We want to be parents and there’s people out there who need parents,” said Alex. 

“And you’ve given the contact details of your boss as well. Hank Henshaw are you still happy for us to contact him?”

“Absolutely,” said Alex. 

“And you’re happy to us performing a background check to ascertain any criminal records and that kind of thing.”

“Of course,” said Alex. 

“Ms Luthor, you didn’t give any family members we could contact.”

“I’m not associated with my family,” said Lena. “I’ve chosen my friends. And of course I consent fully to you checking into my background. I’m aware that I’ve a psychotic brother, and an alcoholic father and a criminal mother but you’re going to find out that my wife is amazing and kind and really incredibly bright… and she would never want someone like the people in my family to be the mother of her children. So please consider that when you look at my family and me in detail.”

“The assessment is very thorough,” said the social worker as though that was meant to assure Lena. 

The questions continued on for a little. By the time that he was done and had gone, Lena had to take a deep breath. “Was that as bad….” began Alex as she made her way back from the door to Lena, after seeing the social worker out. 

“I opened my mouth and I screwed it up,” said Lena. 

“No you didn’t. You put him right and you said I was amazing,” Alex said, teasing the last statement out. “And bright.”

“I said you were kind too,” said Lena. 

“You did,” said Alex before resting her head on Lena’s shoulder. “Anyway you know you and me have amazing friends. They won’t let us down and let’s give ourselves some credit. We’re going to give children an amazing home! We’re going to be great parents and we’re going to screw it up some days. And we’re going to cry. But it’s okay, because we’re going to do it together. I found something by the way in your storage locker.”

“Storage locker?” asked Lena, looking to Alex who got up. “You were at the storage locker.”

“You said I could use it any time I wanted. So I was taking some things over just in case we move soon and I found this…”

Alex took a teddy bear out of a bag. “I didn’t realise you had a teddy bear, I just kind of figured that you were created as an adult with bossy intentions and scientific knowledge… that Lillian Luthor grew you in a lab.”

“Now you’re really being mean to me,” said Lena. “Miss Pizzly. My teddy bear. My mum bought it for me.” 

“Lillian bought you a teddy bear?” Alex asked. 

“No… my mum,” said Lena before looking at Alex. “Lillian kept telling me that the teddy bear was pointless and that I should just forget about it but I couldn’t. My mum gave me it. My mum. Maybe if any child we might be lucky to have come our way likes teddy bears… they’d like this one.”

“Miss Pizzly has a home with us anyway,” said Alex. 

Lena smiled. “Come on. I’m going to take you out to dinner. I need to get out of here and I need to treat you for being the most amazing wife in the world,” said Lena. 

“Okay but promise me it’s not going to be Big Belly Burger this time,” said Alex. 

“Why don’t you pick somewhere?” Lena said. 

“Well why don’t you surprise me with somewhere you think I’ll like?” asked Alex, the both of them continuing to talk as Lena put on her jacket. 

In the end they settled on a diner not far from Lena’s apartment, staying there a good hour to talk about how they could decorate the garden for their children in their future home. It was a conversation neither of them ever thought they’d achieve, but there they were.


	4. First Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Lena spend the first night with their new kids.

“And this is your room sweetie,” said Alex as she led the little blonde girl called Patricia into a room. “It’s not immediately inviting, but we can add new things to it and decorate it.”

She was five years of age, born in September and had a baby brother. She had lost her parents in a car accident that she and her brother had been lucky to survive. The state had been interested in keeping them together and Lena and Alex were happy about that. It was going to be their first night as a new family. While Alex got Patricia settled into her room, Lena was changing the baby’s diaper in the nursery they had made up. 

Alex sat down next to Patricia. “I know it’s a little different and maybe even a bit scary being here huh?” 

“How long will I stay here?”

“Forever,” said Alex. 

“My other new mummy seems scary,” said Patricia with a whisper. 

Alex had to hold back a laugh. “She is the softest person in the world. But she can be quite scary sometimes too but not with us. She’s just got a… resting mean face. It means when she isn’t smiling she looks mean but really isn’t.”

“I miss my other mummy,” said Patricia. 

“I know,” said Alex, rubbing Patricia’s back. “I miss my dad all the time. Lena had a mum before her other mum and she misses her. You don’t need to forget about them if that’s what you’re worried about. I promise we’re not trying to replace them… we’re just different.”

“Christopher cries a lot,” said Patricia. “He’ll make you tired. Please don’t send him away.”

“That’s alright. Don’t worry,” said Alex. “You see when someone wants to be a mummy or a daddy they know that part of that means that their little boys and girls won’t always sleep and that they’ll get upset. So it’s okay for you and little Christopher to keep us awake. Sure we don’t want you upset that you cry but it’s okay to cry if you are upset. And it’s okay to need us. I know it was scary, not knowing if you’d ever see your little brother again but you’re back together now and he and you are going nowhere. I promise.” 

“Can I go to sleep now?”

“Of course,” said Alex. 

“Is this my bear?” asked Patricia, picking up Miss Pizzly. 

“Yes sweetie. That is Miss Pizzly. That’s your other mummy’s bear, and she said you could have her if you like.”

“Can I share Miss Pizzly with Christopher?” She asked with a hopeful look in her eyes

“Absolutely sweetie,” said Alex. “Would you like me to help you pick some pyjamas?” 

Lena stepped into the room, carrying Christopher. “I thought I’d bring him to see his big sister,” said Lena. “He wasn’t ready to go to sleep.” 

Lena sat on the other side of Patricia who put Miss Pizzly down to hold her arms out for her brother. “There you go sweetheart,” said Lena, smoothing her hair after she passed Christopher to Patricia, whose face formed into a large toothless smile. 

“Thank you for the bear,” said Patricia to Lena. 

“You’re welcome honey,” said Lena, giving her a light side hug. 

They helped Patricia get ready for bed and read her a story about a bear going on a picnic in the woods. Just before the last page of the book, she fell asleep. Lena and Alex smiled at her, then at each other before leaving the room, leaving it open a little and a lamp on in the hallway. 

They could tell it would take some time for them to get used to each other but they were looking forward to the journey.


	5. Mummy’s Job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the first time that Patricia begins to worry about the job her mum does.

Alex got home late one day. She attempted to quietly make her way in through the back door but found Trish, as they had taken to calling their little Patricia, sitting at the table with a glass of orange juice she had helped herself to. She was lifting it up with both hands. 

Trish sat the juice down after a sip and looked at her mum. Her arm was in a sling and her face had a bruise just under her eye. “Mummy?” asked Trish. It had taken a few months but Trish had adjusted enough to call her new parents mummy and mamma, the latter of which she called Lena. 

“Mummy had an accident at work, but I don’t want you to worry,” said Alex when she noticed that Trish was a little shocked to see her mum hurt. It was the part of parenthood that she had been scared of getting to the most, explaining what her job was but surely it wasn’t the time there. 

“Mamma says you’re like a secret agent but we can’t tell anyone. Did someone bad like a bad spy throw you down the stairs.”

“Something like that Trish,” said Alex. “But I’m alright, I promise. A little tired actually but you know what, I get tomorrow off from work so we get to have fun! How about we do something fun? We could go to the park?” 

“What about the zoo?” Trish asked. She’d been wanting to go for ages. 

“Hmm,” said Alex. “But if we go to the zoo then you won’t want to leave.” She reached her good hand over to tickle Trish. “Now I think it’s time someone went to bed.”

“Chrissy bit mamma,” said Trish in a tell tale voice. 

“Oh did he? Yikes! I’m sad I missed that. Did she ouch?” 

“She did! Really loudly and then we laughed,” said Trish as Alex led her up the stairs and to the bed. “I think they’re both asleep now. I saw mamma, sleeping beside Chrissy’s cot.” 

“Well I’ll go check on your mamma,” said Alex before kissing Trish’ cheek. “Good night honey.”

“Are you sure you’re okay mummy?”

“I promise that I’m okay,” said Alex with a soft smile. “I love you so much!” 

“I love you too mummy,” said Trish. 

Alex smiled and did her best to tuck Trish in with one arm and hand, before making her way to the nursery. Lena was asleep on the floor next to Christopher’s cot. Alex crept along the floor and tapped on Lena’s arm. “Come on you. Bed,” said Alex. 

“Alex what happened?” asked Lena, immediately worried. 

“I’ll tell you later, I’m so tired and so are you. Let’s go because tomorrow we’re going to the zoo!” said Alex. 

“I don’t like it when you get hurt.”

“And I don’t like it when people try and kill you but people just want to ruin our happiness and they always fail,” said Alex as they went into their room. Lena double checked the baby monitor was working correctly before climbing into bed with Alex. 

“Did you see a doctor?” asked Lena. 

“Who do you think gave me this?” she said before gesturing to her sling. “Proper doctor. I even got pain killers but J’onn has ordered me to take a couple of days off and I’m going to do it.”

“I’m just glad you’ve come home to me, whatever happened,” said Lena before kissing Alex on the cheek. 

“I’m never going to leave you alone Lena, I promise,” said Alex, the both of them cuddling up. 

Lena only wished that Alex could keep that promise but deep down they both knew that there’d come a down where one of them would leave the other. But for now they would enjoy their happiness, and their two beautiful children.


	6. First Steps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christopher take his first steps but who to? Lena, his big sister, or.... sugary goodness.

“Come on handsome, walk over to your big sister and me,” Lena coaxed to Christopher as Alex began to let go of him. He started to walk toward them before stumbling, then getting up and changing direction towards the plate of biscuits on the coffee table. 

“What are you doing?” laughed Alex. 

“I a cooksie,” said Christopher quietly.

“Can I get a cookie mamma?” asked Trish. 

“Of course you can but just one becasue we’re going out for dinner remember?” said Lena. Trish went over and picked up one of the biscuits from the same plate her little brother did and sat beside him on the floor while he ate, or rather licked his. 

“I love how he likes to savour everything about the cookie,” said Alex as she walked up to Lena. “It’s good to know what he loves most in life isn’t us, it's food. I wonder if my sister has been an influence on him.” 

“She is their godmother,” said Lena with a smile before looking over to Christopher who was helping himself to another biscuit. 

“Mamma! That’s not fair! You said only one!” said Trish. 

Alex laughed. “I think you can have one more, just one more,” said Alex. “Then we need to get your shoes on.”

“Uhhhhh,” said Trish before picking up another cookie and leaving the room to get her shoes while Alex brought Christopher to his feet. 

“Come on little guy,” said Alex. “Let’s get you ready to leave the house and show the world how handsome you are.”

Lena smiled. She thought she wanted Christopher’s first steps to be towards her but he was glad at least he had taken them and that they were towards something he liked. And she couldn’t fault him at all for preferring biscuits to her. She loved her kids and was so proud of them. 

Alex smiled at Lena, the both of them thinking the same thing. Every day, they both reminded themselves how lucky they were and how blessed.


	7. The Not Quite so Broken Leg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patricia has an accident on her bike, and starts to use it to her advantage.

“Mamma! Mamma! Mamma!” shouted Trish when she fell off her bike and held onto her knee which was bleeding a little. “It’s broken! It’s broken!”

Lena ran to Trish who she had been watching ride her bike. She had finally gotten the hang of it the previous week and since then Lena had been taking her to the park to supervise her while she played on her bike and practiced. 

A few people were looking on as Lena ran to the distraught Trish who had tears spilling from her eyes. “Oh sweetie, where does it hurt?”

“Everywhere!” exclaimed Trish. 

“Let me have a look,” said Lena, worried sick but desperately trying to be calm. 

“It’s broken! It’s broken! I broke my leg!” sobbed Trish.

“I don’t think it’s broken sweetie, I think it’s just grazed and a little swollen but you got a nasty bump.”

“Kiss it! Mummy kisses my sore knees better! All the time!”

“Well I’m not sure that’s a good idea to put bacteria onto your cut,” said Lena. “Why don’t I go to the car and get the first aid kit and we’ll have a look at it.”

“Kiss! Make it better! You have to kiss it!” said Trish. 

“Alright sweetie,” said Lena before giving Trish’s knee a little kiss. 

“Now you need to buy me ice cream,” said Trish. 

“Alright, I think that might cheer you up,” said Lena before helping up her wounded little biker and helping her to a bench. She began to wonder if it was a ploy to get some ice cream. Lena couldn’t help but smile.


	8. Another Addition to the Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Agent Corp family decided to adopt another child, but this one's covered in fur.

Lena walked with one hand holding Alex’s and the other holding Christopher’s. He was four now and more inclined to stick by his parents than his big sister was. She was already running up to different gates in the animal shelter, wanting to adopt every pet she saw. 

“One dog,” said Alex. “For now. We need to know if we can all take responsibility or not for him or her.” 

“This one looks really sad,” said Patricia. “We should get him!” 

Alex and Lena approached the gate that Patricia was at and Christopher let go of Lena’s hand so he could get as close to the gate as possible. Inside was a very large great dane who was curled up in the corner. 

“Don’t you think he’s a little big?” Alex said to Trish. 

“That’s why he’s here, look!” said Trish before pointing to the description on the monitor at the gate. Every dog and cat in the place had an information monitor, detailing the reasons that some of them were left. 

“His name is Lurch,” said Lena. “Based on his name; I think whoever had him knew he was going to get big. That’s no excuse to give away a dog anyway. Wretched people.”

“Mamma you look angry,” said Trish. 

“Angry at the people who had Lurch sweetheart,” said Lena. “Poor Lurch.” 

Alex knew that look Lena was giving the dog. And she had a high suspicion they weren’t leaving without him. 

***

Lurch snuggled up to Lena who was working on her laptop in the middle of the night. Alex had been called away and the kids were sleeping. As the young friendly giant of a beast cuddled up to her, Lena felt more upset that someone could send him a way. “I’m sorry baby but you’ll love it here,” said Lena. “My boy and girl love you so much already and I know Alex will come around even though you peed on the bed.”

He leaped up a little and started licking her face, making her laugh. “Oh Lurch. You’re such a lovely boy,” said Lena. “I promise no matter how often you pee in my house I’ll always love you and never send you away.” 

“Mamma,” said Trish as she walked into the room. “I had a bad dream.” 

“Oh what about?” asked Lena. 

“I had a dream that mum was kidnapped by an alien and I couldn’t find her,” said Trish. “Can I stay with you for a bit?”

“Okay, come on then,” said Lena with a smile as Trish climbed up to her other side and cuddled into her. Lena discarded the work she was doing and put one of Trish’ favourite films on: The Lion King. 

***

Alex made her way into the house early the next morning and found both Lurch and Trish cuddled up to Lena. She smiled and tried not to wake them as she went past but one step on the wrong floor board made a creaking noise that woke up Lurch who jumped down and up onto Alex. That woke up Lena and Trish. 

“Mum!” said Trish. 

“What’s going on here?” asking Christopher accusingly. “You’re so noisy!”

“Are we?” asked Alex with a laugh. 

“I’m taking Lurch back to bed,” said Christopher before trying to lead Lurch away. 

“No Lurch is my doggy!” said Trish. 

They began to argue loudly over it and Alex and Lena drew each other a look. They hadn’t seen them argue this much since Trish got a new set of binoculars. 

Eventually they persuaded Christopher and Trish to stop fighting over Lurch but it meant that lurch and the kids were in their mum and mamma’s bed while Alex cuddled up on the sofa, her head in Lena’s lap who was asleep sitting up. Because that’s what mums did for their little boy and girl. They were a family and they would always be there for each other.


End file.
